


How Sam Came to Be

by xXFrankenHeartXx



Series: Sam's adventures with her odd but somehow functioning family. [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/pseuds/xXFrankenHeartXx
Summary: How Sam was born from a human and android relationship.





	How Sam Came to Be

"Dad why do I look a lot like grandpa?" Sam was looking through an old scrapbook that had a few pictures of Hank as a kid. Sam had held up a photo of herself when she was a toddler (still a boy at the time) next to a picture of Hank at the same age and the similarities were definitely there. 

Connor sighed and looked over at you. You had to tell her eventually. She was already 16. "You think we should tell her with Hank here?" 

"Probably." You knew she would have questions about it to ask Hank so you thought it would be easier.

"Sam why don't you go call grandpa and ask him to come over for a bit. Tell him not to bring Sumo." Hank would know exactly what Connor meant by having Sam tell him to not bring Sumo. That was their code.

"Okay." 

As soon as he was done talking with Sam on the phone he swore. It only took 20 minutes to get to yours and Connor's house but it took him at least 10 minutes to get himself mentally ready. 

When he got there he was nervous as all hell. Connor had let him in and told him to sit at the dining room table where you already sat. Connor went to get Sam. When they both came down Sam stopped on the steps confused.

"Is this an intervention or something?" 

"No. It's just. We thought it would be better if Hank was here for this. You'll probably have questions for him anyway." Connor spoke calmly and he gently nudged her so go sit down with everyone else. He sat down next to you so Sam had sat between Hank and Connor.

"Sam you know how you asked me earlier why you looked so much like your grandpa?" Connor was speaking trying to keep any uneasiness away.

"Yeah." Sam was only skeptical.

"And you've known your whole life I'm an android." Even though he was trying to not make things more tense the entire table was tense.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make you any less human." 

"Actually it does." He took a deep breath and settled himself. "Since I'm an android I don't possess the capability to reproduce."

He definitely wasn't going to say that he could have sex because he did have the necessary components but he didn't have actual sperm.

"So you're not my real dad?" 

"Biologically no I'm not your father but I raised you as my own and just because you will never be biologically mine doesn't mean I love you any less than I would even if I could have kids." He smiled softly and hoped Sam would understand.

"But you're my biological mom right?" Sam had turned to you and asked the question extremely confused.

"Yes I'm your biological mother." You nodded slowly.

"So who's my dad?" 

Hank spoke up before Connor could even say anything.

"That would be me." Hank looked like he was about to pass out from nervousness.

"How? Why? I don't understand." Sam just tried to take in all the information.

"Connor came to me and told me he wanted to have a child with your mother. I didn't think much of it because they were married and happy. But then he told me he couldn't because it was impossible as he couldn't reproduce. He said that he already talked about it with (Y/N) and that they wanted to ask me to be a sperm donor. To be honest I wasn't going to do it at first but he told me something that I could never forget. He told me "I know that you probably don't want to do this because of Cole. I know losing him hurt you. I know that you loved him with everything you had and in the end it wasn't enough. This won't be a second chance at being a father it'll be your chance to become a grandfather. On top of all of that I'll still have a piece of you to hold onto when you're gone. You won't be here but you will." And I couldn't say no to that. I just couldn't." 

"So dad was thinking about the future. The future without you." Sam looked just as confused as before but more content.

"Yes Sam that's exactly what I was thinking about. Are you upset that I'm not actually your father?" Connor being Connor was slightly worried but seemed okay.

"No. Cause you'll always be my dad. Our family might be a mess but it somehow functions just fine. I still love all of you and that's all that matters."


End file.
